High And Low
by TVaddictt
Summary: Jack knows it's supposed to be better. But life always has it's highs and lows. Premovie.


A.N- Well, I've been wanting to write a Four Brothers story for a long time. Like, a really long time. Ever since I saw the movie a year ago. Now, I've finally pushed myself to start typing out my crazy ideas. First off, I'd like to say- I know this idea is so freaking overdone. Really. More than half the stories I've read on here have been this same basic plotline. Hopefully, I'll be able to mix it up enough to make it seem more original. Wish me luck.

I'll try to update every weekend, I promise. I actually have the plot planned just a little, so...yeah. Sadly, the amount of reviews I get affect my writing speed. The more reviews, the more I am pushed to write it. So...review, and I shall continue.

Disclaimer- Ohmygod, I actually wrote one. I'm so proud. Anyways, Four Brothers is not mine. Obviously. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing lame fanfiction. The plot is mine, and well as Evan, my darling little pet XD

The rain beat down hard on the car window as the blond boy played with the condensation. He silently traced circles and patterns onto the glass with his finger as the car drove into the subdivision. The driver of the vehicle turned his head around and said reassuringly, "We're almost there, Jack. Are you ready?"

The driver's question was answered only with a stare. The car pulled slowly into the driveway of Jack's newest home. The driver put the car into 'park', but left it running. He got out, covering his head with his arms, and went to get the door for Jack. He tried to rush the boy to the porch to escape the rain, but the boy wouldn't run. When they knocked on the door, both were soaking wet. The door was answered by an older woman. Her greying hair was cut just above her shoulders, and her kind face broke into a smile upon seeing the boy.

"Hello there," she said cheerfully, "I'm Evelyn, and welcome to your new home. You're Jack, right?" He nodded his response, "Well, you two sure look cold. Please, come in." She stepped back from the door to allow them access.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mercer, but I really must be going," the driver smiled at her, "I'm sure that you picked Jack's possessions up from the home?"

"Oh yes, I've set up his room for him already. Well, thank you very much, and I'll phone in a few days to tell you all how he's doing. Jack, come on inside."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Mercer. Good luck," the driver turned and headed back to his car. Then, Jack was sure he heard faintly, "you're gonna need it." He scowled and looked at the woman who was inviting him in. It looked like she had heard the driver as well, but she didn't say anything.

Evelyn smiled at him. "Come on in, Jack. I'll show you to your room and you can get changed, then I'll introduce you to my other boys." She shut the door behind them. The kind woman escorted him up the stairs and opened a door. He could already see his bag on the bed, and another suitcase at the foot of the single bed. Evelyn gently nudged him into the room. "Get changed, then come back downstairs to the living room, ok?" He nodded.

She left, closing the door silently behind her. Jack hurried to the bed and got out a change of clothes. He changed quickly, hanging his wet clothes over the bed post. He turned around to observe his new room. It was much nicer than any other room he had had. His eyes stopped wandering when he spotted another bed on the other side of the room. He frowned. He didn't like sharing a room with anyone else. He wouldn't be able to have a private place to just sit and think, and he didn't like that fact. Jack quickly brought his mind back to reality and exited the room.

The living room had a warm feel to it. The television was tuned into the hockey game, but no one was watching it. As soon as Jack walked into the room, Evelyn walked out from the kitchen. "Oh, there you are, Jack!" She smiled that warm smile. "I'll introduce you to the others in a moment, just let me call them. Boys! Come to the living room!"

Jack heard the pounding of feet coming from different directions- coming down the stairs, from what he presumed was the kitchen, and from somewhere deeper in the house. Soon, four boys appeared. Jack glanced at them before redirecting his eyes somewhere...safer. Two of the boys were black. One of those two looked kind of tough, the other had a large, welcoming smile. Another boy looked about his age, who looked strangely distracted, with sandy blond hair that flopped gently around his face. The last boy looked the oldest. His brown hair hung over his eyes, giving him a frightening appearance. The scowl on his face didn't help that image either.

"Jack, these are my boys. This here is Angel," the tough boy nodded, "...this is Jeremiah," the cheery boy waved at him,"...Evan," the boy his age glanced up briefly before looking away, "...and last but not least, Bobby." The oldest boy did nothing but stare at Jack.

"Everyone, this is Jack," Evelyn smiled at them, "you boys are to be nice to him, you hear?" They all nodded. "Ok, well, it's time for dinner now so everyone to the table."

Jack waited for the other boys to file out of the room, then followed Evelyn through the kitchen to the dining room. The boys had already sat down by the time Jack got there- Jeremiah and Angel sat on one side, Evan on the other, and Bobby at the far end. Evelyn had already set the table and arranged the food. Jack stood in the entry way to the room, waiting until the kind woman lead him to the empty seat beside Evan.

Dinner passed quickly for Jack. Angel, Jerry and Bobby were loud during their heated discussion about the latest hockey game, and Evelyn quizzed Evan on his geography. Jack just ate in silence, glad no one was talking to him. Normally, the first night in his new home, he was practically interrogated by the family, berated with questions he didn't want to answer. This was a nice change for him.

After dinner, Evelyn smiled at Jack as she cleared his plate. "Jack, would you like to watch T.V.? There's one over in the living room. If you can find the remote, you can watch it at anytime." Jack nodded his thanks and headed the living room. When he got there, he found Bobby sprawled across the couch, remote in hand, watching a hockey game. He looked at Jack when he entered the room.

He paused as Jack's eyes went wide at the sight of the older boy looking at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it slowly as the young boy's eyes went even wider. Instead, he straightened up and patted the couch cushion next to him. Jack walked slowly over to the couch and say carefully on it. Bobby smirked at the action, yet said nothing. The kid was too...new. He'll have plenty of time to taunt him once he got settled.

For a few minutes, Jack simply sat and stared at the screen, watching the players zip around on the ice, tossing each other the puck. Bobby started to squirm. The quietness of the child was un-nerving, and the way he stared freaked him out.

Casually, he asked, "So...do you play hockey?" He looked over at the kid, who met his eyes briefly before glancing away. Bobby gave him a quick smile. Jack shook his head.

"Man, you're like...what? Ten? And you don't even play hockey! We've got a lot of work to do here, I can tell." Bobby shook his head.

"...I'm eight." Jack said softly.

Bobby glanced quickly at him before looking back to the screen. "That's probably the first thing you've said to me since I've met you. No worries though; you're the same age as Evan, so you two will be cool." He paused for a moment, then added, "Sadly, both of you are quiet as mice- well, actually, that's a lie, mice are quite loud and annoying at night- but I can't even imagine what your conversations would be like. Probably a whole lot of nothing."

Jack said nothing. Bobby shrugged then went back to watching the game. After about fifteen minutes, the game ended. Almost as if on cue, Evelyn walked into the room.

"So, what were you boys watching?" She asked kindly.

"Just the game, Ma. They lost again," Bobby pretended to pout. She laughed.

"Well, I have a favour to ask you, Bobby," Evelyn smiled her sweetest smile, "it's just my opinion, but Jack should get some new clothes before we get him in school, which I was hoping to do by next Monday. I'm working double shifts for the rest of the week, and you have the day off school tomorrow. If I give you some money, would you mind taking him?"

Bobby groaned at the 'offer'. "But Ma, I wanted to go somewhere with-" He stopped at the look on Evelyn's face. "...fine. I'll take him. But I'm not gonna have fun. Well," he grinned at Jack, "not too much. We'll make it a fun day, right?"

Jack nodded weakly. He hated going places out of the house, and going with someone he barely knew was, well, double-hated.

"Jack, darling, I think it's time you went to bed," Evelyn nodded towards the stairs. "You're going to be sharing a room with Evan for now. Just until we get the basement bedroom finished."

Jack headed up stairs. He got into bed quickly, and was followed shortly by his new room-mate. Evan hopped into his own bed, then turned his head to Jack. "You like it here?"

Jack nodded his answer. Evan continued. "What do you think of the other boys?"

Jack paused before speaking, weighing his words before he said them aloud. It was an old habit, but one practised often. "I didn't talk to Angel or Jeremiah, but Bobby seems...nice."

Evan laughed. It was a loud, yet gentle type of laugh. "Bobby? Nice? No way. I've never seen him get mad, but Jerry told me that once when his hockey team lost, he drop-kicked a lamp. Broke three toes, and Ma threatened to put him in anger management. I don't say a word in front of him; I don't wanna be on the receiving end of his fist. He doesn't do nothing bad in front of her. You'll see."

Jack was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I've got school tomorrow. When you start, you'll be in my class. That'll be fun, I think. Goodnight."

Evan flicked off the light. Jack stared into the dark, and whispered to his new home, "Goodnight."


End file.
